


The Difference Between Us

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Finn and Sara have a little fun.RP fic.





	The Difference Between Us

Finn had always known she was taking a risk by going with Darryl, but it had been a calculated one. After she had escaped from him she had been happy to see Sara and Morgan... Things had gone all to hell since then, she had ended up in the hospital. Still, now she was on her way home. She had known she would be a little jumpy for a while and yet, when the doorbell rang she had been surprised by just how jumpy she was. She had moved to the door, checking who it was in the peephole before opening the door. 

"Sara..."

She found herself smiling despite everything. 

"Come in."

Sara smiled as she came into the room.

"Hi Finn...how are you?"

"Sore... but I'm healing."

Finn's response was light even as she locked the door behind Sara, moving to settle on the sofa. 

"Come... sit..."

Sara smiled and did as she was asked. 

"So... how's work been? Russell driving you crazy yet?"

"Not as yet no... though thanks for asking."

"Oh hey... I have to keep that guy away from you and Morgan quite a bit..."

Finn smirked. 

"He's a sweet enough guy but... he just hasn't got the hint."

Sara laughed softly.

"You're so sweet..."

"If I'm so sweet, why are you sat all the way over there?"

Sara giggled softly.

" ‘Cus you get handsy."

She teased lovingly. 

"And you mind that?"

Sara shook her head.

 

"No... I just decided to make you work for it this time."

She purred with a big innocent look on her face. 

"Tease...."

Finn pouted.

"Yep....so.... catch me if you can."

Sara purred and beckoned Finn to come and try and get her. Finn had growled and pounced, smirking as she kissed her. Sara mewled into the kiss and wiggled about trying to 'escape'. Finn had laughed softly. 

"Quit fighting me."

Sara smirked.

"Hmmmmmm........No."

She said sticking her tongue out and kept wiggling. Finn had growled softly, moving to pin Sara's wrists over her head, tightening her knees against Sara's sides. 

"Stop. Fighting."

Sara mewed submissively. Finn murred, kissing her softly. 

"Good girl."

Sara mewed into the kiss. 

"More?"

"Yes please Finn."

Finn smiled, using one hand to start unbuttoning Sara's shirt. Sara purred. Finn smiled, quickly stripping the shirt free. 

"You like being dominated huh?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of? Explain..."

Finn teased, moving to unbutton Sara's jeans, her smile soft. 

"I like it more when I can 'fight' or snark back."

"Maybe next time."

Finn smiled. 

"Right now I need control..."

Sara smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know and it’s okay..."

Finn murred softly, kissing her tenderly. 

"Such a sweet girl."

Sara smiled and blew Finn a kiss. Finn smiled, kissing her again and keeping her pinned as she moved to slip a hand into Sara's panties, teasing her clit. Sara mewed into the kiss.

"You like that baby?"

"Yes."

"More?"

"Yes please Finn."

Finn smiled and soon pushed deep into Sara, setting a decent pace. Sara mewled loudly at this. Finn soon sped up. Sara's body began to quiver as her orgasm approached.

"Come for me baby."

Sara cried out and came.


End file.
